


Search and Rescue

by jacquelee



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events in The Unexpected, told from Lourdes perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Search and Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge at [Fourcornersland](http://fourcornersland.livejournal.com), for the prompt 'Gen Fic'.

When word came from the children who called themselves the Animorphs, who fought the Yeerks, who had helped the Chee on various occasions before, that one of them was missing, the Chee who fought with the Animorphs were immediately ready to help. 

Even the ones who were opposed to violence, opposed to the infiltration of The Sharing and other Yeerk organizations, were still willing to help in this mission, to mount a search and rescue. 

Erek stayed in the city to pose as Cassie, the Animorph that was missing. They knew she was not taken prisoner, the Visser would have given word that he had captured one of the Andalite bandits. Instead, he was frantic in his search for said Andalite bandit, commanding his blade ship to the far side of this planet. 

Lourdes had been fortunate enough to be able to smuggle onboard the blade ship. She had to admit that she was eager to go on this mission. Cassie had always been the Animorph most Chee related to the most, except for maybe Erek who was closest to Marco. 

For Lourdes, Cassie was definitely the one she felt closest to, not only because she was the first of the Animorphs Lourdes had met. Although that situation had been far from ideal, bullets flying everywhere, Controllers trying to take not only the Andalite bandits but also herself in, she had still felt an immediate bond with the half dead wolf that had leapt over her motionless, useless body, trying to protect her. 

She already knew at that point that Cassie was the one in the group that held values closest to those of the Pemalites. Seeing Cassie in her wolf body, so similar to the Pemalites, especially to the dogs that now held the Pemalite essence, holding her in her lap, unable to move, unable to do anything, had been a profound experience for Lourdes. 

The bond they had shared then was still alive now. That was why Lourdes tried her hardest to find her, to bring her home alive. She had been unable to stop the Visser from sending his troops into the battle, trying to draw out the Andalite bandit. But she had been able to orchestrate two tourist planes taking off earlier than they would have, flying over the battlefield. 

She knew the Visser would rather abandon the Andalite bandit than risk exposing the Yeerks to the general public. 

She abandoned the space she had been hiding in on the blade ship to get to the surface, projecting a Hork Bajir hologram around herself, knowing that one more fighter on the surface wouldn’t be noticed and nobody would pay any attention if the number of Hork Bajirs going to the surface was different than the number of those coming back, especially after a battle when everything was a chaos on the blade ship. 

Close to the end of the battle, having abandoned her Hork Bajir hologram and hiding by the cliff inside a different hologram projecting rocks, she had already ascertained which one of the animals was most likely Cassie, having seen a dog defend one of the kangaroos fiercely from a Hork Bajir and once it had scared away the Hork Bajir licking the kangaroos muzzle and the wound where its tail had been torn off.

She would have loved to thank the dog for its kindness, but when she got there it already had gone up the cliff, presumably to return to its family. 

Having reached the boulder, Lourdes extended her hologram around the kangaroo and herself at once, so that everyone who looked would see just rocks, nothing more. 

Cassie was barely conscious, bumping into her leg and sluggishly addressing her in thought speech. Lourdes tried hardest to make her voice sound calm, soothing, even though she was very worried about the amount of blood Cassie had lost in her morph and how close to death she sounded. Only when she was demorphed and Lourdes made sure she was still alive, did the tension ease a little bit.

She contacted the flying doctors, as Cassie had asked her, telling them to come to the little outstation immediately. She couldn't tell them exactly what they were needed for, since Cassie had not specified anything and was not in any condition to give more information either. 

Cassie's human body was complete and healthy once again, but the exertion of the battle must have gotten to her. She had fallen into a deep sleep, not even waking up when Lourdes picked her up with ease and carried her towards a meeting point with other Chee who had been able to aquire a tourist plane to fly both of them to an airport from which they would get another plane to fly back home. 

Lourdes was very careful to hold Cassie as steady as possible so that she could rest, all the while keeping her hologram extended around both of them, so that any onlookers would only see ground. 

Only when both of them were safely on board the plane towards home was Lourdes able to relax. She had succeeded in her mission. Cassie was safe.


End file.
